


Heirloom

by RunWonderlandRun



Series: Blood of Silver [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris reached into his pocket. He pulled out the picture Gerard gave him. The woman in the picture was young; too young. Her eyes were brown, as was her hair. Chris’s father laughed when he gave him the photo. He said Stiles looked just like his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirloom

                 No more secrets. That’s the promise Chris made to his daughter. No more hidden corners, no more being left in the dark. Everything would be laid out on the table, and what would happen, would happen. Chris knew the dangers of keeping Allison out of the loop. He saw how Gerard twisted Allison’s world view. For a short time, his daughter was replaced by Kate. Yet, Chris wondered if maybe he could keep this secret to himself. Not forever; just until his daughter felt better. Stiles face came to mind. Chris pinched his nose. He knew it was only a matter of time before Stiles would call. No matter how painful the subject, the kid will come to him. Chris was also sure that Stiles would tell Scott. Allison needed to know.

                Groaning, he took the stairs and stood outside his daughter’s room. Chris could hear Allison moving around. Straightening his jacket, he knocked on the door and took a step back. 

                “Dad,” Allison opened the door. She looked at him and sighed, “More bad news?”

                Chris snorted, “I suppose it can be, yes.”

                His daughter moved aside. Chris made his way to the bed and sat down. Allison sat down next to him, head down and fingers interlaced. He cleared his throat and looked straight ahead.

                “You know that Gerard took Stiles, and put him with Erica and Boyd?”

                Allison cringed but nodded. She moved a little closer to him. 

                “Before Gerard went down to the basement, he told me something,” he paused, “about Stiles.”

                His daughter raised her head and blinked, “Oh?”

                Chris reached into his pocket. He pulled out the picture Gerard gave him. The woman in the picture was young; too young. Her eyes were brown, as was her hair. Chris’s father laughed when he gave him the photo. He said Stiles looked just like his mother. 

                “Who is she?” Allison took the picture out of his hand, “She looks familiar.”

                “Alexis,” Chris said, “Her name was Alexis. She was,” he thought, “with my parents for a year.”

                “So…she was a hunter?”

                “Not really,” he rubbed his eyes, “She didn’t belong to any of the hunter families. To be honest, I’m not entirely sure how she came into it. I just remember mom saying that she would be training with us.”

                Chris had been trying to remember as much as he could of Alexis. They never really interacted. The boys and girls were for the most part, separated.  Chris remembered asking his parents why they were letting someone new into their world. Gerard slapped his back and said that they needed new blood. His mother agreed. A year later, Alexis disappeared. 

                “Dad?”

                “She was with us for a about a year and then one day she was just gone. I didn’t think anything of it. But then,” he shook his head, “but then Gerard told me how much Stiles looked like his mother.”

                Allison remained quiet. 

                “I didn’t really understand. I hadn’t thought about Alexis in so long, I’d practically forgotten her,” Chris took the picture back, “He pulled this out and gave it to me. He said that she could have been great.”

                _“A great strategist,” Gerard boasted, “not a bad fighter either. She could even keep pace with Victoria.”_

_Chris was uncomfortable. He didn’t know what his father was talking about but he didn’t like it. Gerard chuckled._

_“Looks just like her, doesn’t he?”_

_Chris startled. Gerard smirked and nodded his head toward the basement._

_“I don’t,” Chris shook his head, “I don’t understand.”_

_“Stiles,” Gerard replied, “looks just like his mother. Not at all like an Argent. Though, he reminds me a little of Kate.”_

_It felt like the floor disappeared from under Chris’s feet. He looked at the picture and then his father._

_“You didn’t,” he bit out, “you didn’t.”_

_Gerard grinned, “She wasn’t who we thought. Unfortunately, we couldn’t kill her. She had a few connections.  It would have attracted too much attention,” he sighed, “but she still needed to be punished.”_

_“God,” Chris felt sick, “How long did you know about him?”_

_“Someone sent me her obituary. It mentioned a son. I had a couple of friends investigate him,” he leered, “I was surprised. Another son. It’s too bad his view of us has been poisoned,” Gerard opened the door to the basement, “he would have made a fine soldier.”_

Chris looked At Allison, “Gerard told me that Alexis wasn’t who he thought she was. I don’t know if she was a spy, or a traitor.”

                “Did they kill her?” Allison asked.

                “No. He said that would have attracted too much attention but that she—that she still needed to be,” he grimaced, “punished,” he spit the word out.  Allison started trembling beside him.

                “Dad…”

                Chris pulled her close and kissed her hair, “I promised you no more secrets,” he took a big breath, “Stiles is my brother. He’s an Argent.”

                Allison went still and stopped breathing. 

                “No,” she cried, “Oh God no,” she stood and covered her ears with her hands, “are you sure? Dad are you sure? Couldn’t Gerard have—maybe he was lying or—“

                “My father,” Chris said, “told the truth when he knew it would hurt.”

                Allison faltered. Chris jumped up, scared that his daughter would faint, but Allison grabbed the dresser and pulled herself together. She took a breath and released it slowly before sitting back down on the bed. 

                “Does Stiles know?”

                Chris nodded, “I told him a couple of hours ago.”

                “How,” Allison licked her lips, “how did he take it?”

                “I’m not sure,” he remembered how shocked Stiles was. How pale he’d gotten, “I can’t imagine he’s ok but…I’m guessing he at least knew the Sheriff wasn’t his father.”

                “God this,” Allison laughed, “this is such a mess I don’t even,” she hit the bed, “what are we supposed to? How do—what do we do now, Dad?”

                Chris kneeled in front of his daughter and took both her hands in is. 

                “This is what we’re going to do,” he said, “we’re going to France. We’re going to talk about EVERYTHING that’s happened and we’re going to try and move past this.”

                Allison gripped his hands tight, “Can we get past this?”

                Chris touched her cheek, “We can try.”

 

                Before going to bed, Chris put away the picture of Alexis somewhere safe. He took off his clothes and fell down on his too big bed. Chris stared at the ceiling. When his parents told him about the supernatural, Chris remembered being proud. He was proud of his family for keeping people safe. He was proud to be an Argent.  Except, six years ago, his sister killed innocent people. Eighteen years ago, his father had raped a young woman. His daughter almost became Gerard’s weapon.

                Chris shut his eyes and dragged a blanket over his body. Being an Argent, he realized, wasn’t a blessing or an honor. It was a curse.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this became a series. Thinking of writing the Sheriff next.


End file.
